Delaney Nootka Trading Company
|Image=Taboo-Caps-1x02-12-James-Felice-Adventurero.jpg |Type=Joint-stock company |First appearance=Episode 2 |Last appearance= |Members= James Delaney (Founder) Brace Atticus Martinez † French Bill George Cholmondeley Ibbotson Robert Unidentified members }} is a newly established organisation, headed by James Delaney, with the aim of creating a personal business parallel with that of the East India Company. History During an auction, James Delaney bought a brig known as Felice Adventurero for his newly established trading company. However, once on board to check the status of the ship, he was overwhelmed by horrible visions, therefore discovering that the brig had been used to transport slaves. Determined to rid the place of evil that permeated every surface, James Delaney performed a shamanic exorcism. James Delaney hired Atticus and Dolphin Inn gang to procure goods and supply to his ship, and his trades. The merchandise, clearly stolen, however, didn't convince either James or Brace. Determined to carry on his activities, he visited Dr. Dumbarton, an American who worked as a spy behind the doctor's façade. James Delaney and Dr. Dumbarton managed to reach a compromise about the monopoly of the tea trade, including a pact with "Carlsbad," a prominent American spy. To supply the stocks, James and the gang led by Atticus robbed East India Company's gunpowder warehouses. Since the Company offered a reward to anyone who had information about the robbery, Delaney thought it well to give a lesson to his "crew", cropping barehanded the finger of a potential traitor to their cause. The success of the recently formed joint company was put at serious risk when the East India Company blew Delaney's ship as a declaration of war. Not knowing the meaning of defeat, even behind bars of the Tower of London, James Delaney was able to obtain legal documents for the acquisition of a new ship, known as Good Hope, through blackmailing Sir Stuart Strange and his affiliates. Memorable Quotes :Auctioneer: "First item on the list a merchantman brig commandeered from the Spanish fleet by Captain Reeves, this last 12 months and one. Currently, the brig is named "Felice Adventurero." Who will start the bidding? 610. 620. 630. 640. 650. 660. Do I have 670?" :James Delaney: "£800." :Auctioneer: "I say! Who is that? Felice Adventurero sold for £800 to?" :James Delaney: "The Delaney Nootka Trading Company." ---- :"I spoke to old Grady afterwards. He said Delaney told him he was going to use the ship for trade. He said the company was called Delaney Nootka Trading. He is planning to reopen up the trading post to assert his ownership." :― Benjamin Wilton to Sir Stuart Strange ---- Notes * This joint company is modelled on former Delaney Trading Company run by the late Horace Delaney. The name combines Delaney's surname with Nootka, place of origin of James' mother, Anna Delaney (known to her people as Salish). * There were two ships owned by James Delaney; "Felice Adventurero", bought at auction and later blown up by the East India Company as a declaration of war to Delaney himself; and "Good Hope", obtained thanks to a blackmail to the detriment of the East India Company. References